Unoticable
by Lommux
Summary: Alright...so it's gotten a plot... O O oh no! That means I'll make a real story and it'll go on forever! Be prepared! But even so I find it cute...
1. Chapter 1

Canada always felt down on the day of the G-8 conference, mainly because no one even paid attention to the fact he was there. If they did happen to notice him they mistook him for America. This G-8 conference, he was sure, would end the same. He walked into the room and took his regular seat. The only others in the room were Japan and Russia. "Hey, Canada right?" Canada looked up surprised to hear someone call his name. He saw Russia smiling at him. "Uh-uh…yes I'm Canada." Kumajiro looked up at Canada and said quietly. "You're Canada?" Canada always felt worse knowing his bear didn't even remember his name. "What's that bear's name?" Russia asked pointing to Kumajiro. "Uh…Kumi-no…maybe Kiri-no…I don't know." Russia laughed slightly. "Well I guess it makes sense since neither of you know the other's name." Canada felt almost terrified by the fact Russia was talking to him. "Uh- Russia-san, why are you speaking to me?" Russia smiled and sat down next to Canada. "Why not, is it a problem?" Russia proposed, a dark purple aura surrounding him. "Uh-uh…No-No, not at all…it's just strange for someone to be talking to me." Russia smiled again. "Canada, why don't you visit my house after the meeting?" Russia said looking very intimidating and repeating over and over 'kolkolkolkol'. It made Canada just want to agree and get it over with. So to his demise he did… "Alright, Russia I'll come over after the meeting…" The meeting was another long period of no one noticing Canada. It almost made him feel depressed. When the meeting had finally ended America ran up to Canada. "Hey! Canada, you'll never believe what I heard it's-" Canada stopped America but cutting him off saying 'I've got somewhere to be', and left the room. Canada sat at home a while, debating what to do about Russia. So he made the daring choice to ask his boss. "Um…Russia has invited me over…what should I do?" His boss immediately stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh crap, Russia's scary, why did he invite you over?" Canada looked down towards the floor. "I have no idea…" His boss coughed a few times to clear his throat and then looked at Canada. "Ah…well I suppose you should go or he might hurt all of us, go!" Canada was shocked. "But-I-uh...!" He stuttered while being pushed out the door, which was then slammed. "Oh no…I'm in trouble now." But even so Canada made his way to Russia's house; head down bear in arms. "What should I do now Kumajiro?" The bear looked up at him and answered plainly. "Be more like America then you wouldn't get pushed around." Canada did wish he could be more like his brother but it just didn't fit his personality. When he made it to Russia's door step he saw a very small boy standing in the window. Canada waved trying to be friendly but after that the boy left the sights of the window. He re-appeared opening the door. "Are-are you Canada-san?" He asked skittishly. "Uh- I- I am, who are you?" The boy jolted with surprise wondering why he would ask his name. "My name is Latvia…" He said opening the door wider letting Canada step in. A brown haired boy appeared; walking down the stairs. "Latvia what are you doing do you want Russia to- Oh, we have a guest?" Latvia jolted up again and faced the other boy. "Uh-uh…this is Canada-san the one Russia said was coming over. Lithuania could you take care of him…?" Latvia said running out of the room. Lithuania frowned and mumbled to himself. "You want to get me in trouble huh?" Then he turned his attention to Canada. "I am Lithuania; you're here to visit Russia? Follow me I believe he's upstairs." Lithuania said leading Canada upstairs. Canada wasn't sure what to expect, so he braced himself for the worse. Lithuania opened a door to what looked like a sitting room and motioned for Canada to have a seat. Russia turned around to see them. "Ah, Lithuania; thank you for leading Canada up here. You may leave now." Russia said motioning for the brunette to leave. He did as applied and exited the room. Russia looked across at Canada and smiled widely. "I'm glad you're here Canada. Now I'd like to ask you some things, since you're here is that alright?" Canada nodded, he wasn't sure what he'd ask him, but he'd try his best to answer whatever it was. "First; do you like your brother?" Canada had to phrase this in the right way. "Well…I'd say we're fine with each other. We don't fight that often." Canada sighed at the end, knowing truthfully he didn't care _that_ much for his brother. Russia seemed to approve of that answer and smiled. "Also; why don't you talk at the conferences?" Canada frowned. "Well, I always get the impression no one notices me." Russia gave a light smile and walked over to Canada. He placed his had on Canada cheek and whispered. "That's not true I've always noticed you Canada…" Canada felt his face turn a deep red. Even deeper knowing that Russia was touching his face so he knew he was blushing…even if he tried to hid it. "Ru-Russia-san-" Canada said trying to back away from him; which was impossible due to the fact he was sitting down. Russia smirked; grabbing Canada's hand. Canada was flushing red wanting someone, anyone, to help him. What was he suppose to do? Russia could see Canada's confusion, and chuckled lightly. He whispered quietly in Canada's ear. "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything."

**The End…for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada sighed staring through his window; snow piling up. It would be a pain to drive through that weather. He was nervous about this meeting already; mainly because it was only him, America, Russia, England, and France. He was wondering why all G-8 members wouldn't be there. Then he wondered maybe if it was just about them…it wasn't that strange of a combination. Whenever he asked his boss about it he said he had no idea either. When Canada finally got to his car the snow had let up a little; but would still be difficult to drive through. Luckily he only had to drive to America's house so it wouldn't take that long. When he pulled up to the driveway he only saw a couple other cars so not everyone was there yet.

Canada knocked on the door, he hoped that America would open the door and say this was an intervention for France to stop molesting nations; but assumed that wasn't the case. America swung open the door. He didn't look like himself though. He frowned and took off his glasses. "So you're here Canada… I was wondering what took you so long." Canada felt off by the sudden change in personality. Why was _his_ brother acting so serious and mature? Canada stepped inside the door. "Um… sorry, it's snowing very heavily. It made me have to drive more carefully. Sorry if I'm a bit late." Canada said looking down at his watch, in fact he was _early_. America began to lead Canada through the house. They came to the meeting room, England and France where already sitting there, drinking tea. America sat down and Canada did the same.

"What is this about?" Canada asked anyone who was listening nervously.

"Russia." They said in unison.

England sipped his tea and began to speak. "We find his movements suspicious lately. We have begun investigations, but it seems everything we're doing is completely futile. We would like to look further into the Nuclear War Pact him and America are signing. He seem very antsy to signing it. Also the fact he has a sample of Small Pox isn't that reassuring either." England looked up from his tea over to Canada.

France smiled putting his tea down. "This is where you come in Canada my boy. We would like you to allow yourself to join Russia." Canada eyes widened. "Uh, but that's-" Canada stuttered as France but his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Canada…" he got to eye-level with Canada. "It's your freedom or the worlds!" He said laughingly. The fact France was laughing at it didn't make him feel any better. England stood up. "Shut up France! Anyway Canada, this is very important. We need you to do this. Besides out of all of us here, you've got the best relationship with Russia." Canada felt his face go red remembering a few months ago. He looked down at his feet. Why did he have to do this? So what if he had the best relationship? He thought about how everyone would treat him with more respect if he did do this. "Alright…" he murmured.

He looked to see all of them smiling. America jumped up at the sound of the doorbell. "Well that should be Russia."

"Well we'll leave then." England said grabbing his got and heading for the backdoor France behind him. "Good luck Canada." France said as he shut the door. It was funny to Canada whenever someone said good luck to him he felt worst. He saw as America opened the door that Russia seemed curious to why he was here as well. Canada wondered if Russia suspected everyone thought his actions were suspicious. America led Russia over to the room they'd sit to talk. Russia sat across from Canada and

America. He frowned looking intimidating only scaring Canada more to join him. "What's this about America?" Russia asked with a hint of hatred in his voice. America smirked. "Well Russia, it's about the Nuclear War Pact, ready to sign yet?" Russia looked out the foggy window and sighed. "I'm afraid not yet. If that's all why is Canada here?" he said smiling over at Canada; who was shivering from fright.

America smiled pouring Russia a cup of tea. He handed it to him and sat back down. "Canada has something of another matter to discuss with you." Canada felt the pressure piling up on him. Russia looked happier now. "Well I never mind talking to Canada. What is it?" Canada felt like he would have a heart attack. "Uh… Russia I would like to join with you…" Canada said watching the nation's smile grow wider. "Really, you mean that Canada?" Russia yelled excited. Canada nodded, feeling as though his head was spinning. Russia grabbed Canada's hands shaking them furiously. "I'd love to have you in my house! We'll leave immediately!" Canada felt like America, France, and England had pushed him into a very uncomfortable spot. America's smirk had turned into a frown over seeing Russia so pleased. Canada wondered if he'd even be able to keep in touch with him, England, and France if he was at Russia's house.

Russia pulled Canada arm forcing him to stand up. Canada felt twice as vulnerable as usually being under Russia, but the realized power wise he might be stronger. The only real bad thing was that Canada didn't understand Russia at all. His mood seemed to fluctuate a lot. He wondered if those two nations he had meant a while ago would be there. Latvia and Lithuania, he hoped so that would put much less pressure on him. Of course he was too afraid to ask Russia. Then he seemed to answer with 'WHO COULD GET AWAY FROM RUSSIA?' Canada knew his time with Russia would surely be interesting. All he had to do was see what Russia was up to eh?

Russia began to pull Canada out the door. Canada tried to keep up, he didn't think Russia would take him away like this. What would his boss say? Russia seemed to be thinking about something else…out loud. "Now if only I can keep Belarus from seeing you." Canada felt his stomach drop. Was this going to be torture?


End file.
